Several industries make use of a small, free-standing buildings. For example, such buildings can be used as ticket booths, information booths, snack bars, florist stands, souvenir shops, gift shops, newspaper stands, bus-stop shelters, and trade show displays. The need thus exist in several areas for sturdy, low cost, small buildings.
Such structures are traditionally built on the spot by carpenters using common building materials such as wood studs, nails and plywood. Building such small structures takes an inordinate amount of time as a result of the number of small pieces used in construction. Further, the cost of these standard building materials has skyrocketed in recent years which makes the use of such buildings quite costly.
Because of the relatively small size of these buildings, prefabrication has been largely ineffective. This ineffectiveness is because each component part in such buildings is quite small which increases the costs of prefabrication. Further, the time spent combining conventional prefabricated component parts is quite lengthy because of the number of small pieces involved. Simply put, the economy of scale needed to make conventional prefabrication cost effective is lost in buildings of such small size. Thus, what is needed is a building structure that is not only inexpensive but is also quick and easy to assemble.